cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Royal Order of Confederate Kingdoms
This alliance no longer exists. On April 2, 2007, ROCK announced its merger with the Global Organization for Liberty and Defense The Republic of Canceled Kombat is an Alliance of the Yellow Team, trying to gain its position in the Cyberverse as the leading Yellow Alliance. Though they lack the ammount of members of some of the other Alliances, they offer a spirit and feeling of community hard to achieve from the larger alliances. They can also provide defense for a newer nation, something that the smaller Alliances don't really offer. Founding On the 7th of August in the year 2006, year of the Dog by Chinese reckoning, a King and his lone vassal grew tired of the other leaders pushing them around, for a King having one knight is a ridiculous, laughable matter. King Anthony the Great decided to put his roots down and grow his power. With his lone vassal, Sir Kyle, at his side, he founded his kingdom and asked others to join at will. His new kingdom gained the favor of others in the area and they began to band together. Thus, this Alliance began to grow strong and, in time, has grown to be a force to be reckoned with. The Alliance began to form a unified government made of representatives, and thus formed a Republic. In a unanimous decision, they decided that they would prefer to solve conflicts peacefully and thus adopted a name; unfortunately, their scribe wasn't the best speller, and misspelled combat. King Anthony, however, liked the way it looked, and so the Republic of Canceled Kombat, or R.O.C.K., was born. Politics As stated in their creation story, ROCK still prefers to solve conflicts through diplomacy, but if such acts fail, then they will defend their allies to the end. ROCK is loyal to its allies and vicious to its enemies. They try to remain neutral as long as possible but if armed conflict breaks out, ROCK is fully capable to defend its members. Nuclear Capabilities ROCK has recently had several nations grow within them to become nuclear capable and many more reamain on the edge. ROCK has been nuclear ready for a while now but the nuclear nation was already at that status when it joined. Smooth Pancakes, ruler of the nation Drunken Russia is the first nuclear ready nation to be a member of ROCK in the history of the alliance. Government The Government of ROCK is rather simple and straightforward. The ruling body is a nine man assembly (man referring to humanity: a woman of suitable merit could serve). At this time, the Royal Nine include... *AnthonyK *Smooth Pancakes *the lube *A2riya *Mr. Roboto (on leave) *San Fiera *Greatak *Mickeylax311 *Jimmy Sprinkles The Royal Nine can create and appoint members to fill delegated positions. Such things can take the burden off of the Nine and help things run smoothly. At this time there are... *No Current Offices The R.O.C.K. Charter Article 1. Prelude We, the people of the Republic of Canceled Kombat (ROCK), in order to secure the right of its members and keep the government supporting it to a series of regulations, establish this Charter. The articles herein are published to serve the people of ROCK and keep all under its influence within a reasonable field of ethics. The content of this Charter is subject to occasional change as laid out in later articles and is subject to public discussion. Article 2. Stance The founding party of ROCK intended for it to be a method of getting their voice heard and to bring one another up to par with the rest of the Cyberverse for mutual protection. This has continued into today with the ideas of Neutrality. ROCK is actively forming Pacts and Treaties with other Alliances and as such this Neutrality policy will be subject to change but when no defined action is stated, Neutrality is the default. ROCK intends to stay out of major conflicts unless one of its allies or members is brought into it. At which point the full power of its members will be brought in to defend their allies. Whether that be military or otherwise. Article 3. Admission For a nation wishing to associate with ROCK, the process is simple. A nation must be willing to accept the rule of the Government of ROCK and to uphold the value of the Alliance. An unchanging decree is that all members must be willing to aid the Alliance and its members when called to do so. A member may be expelled from the Alliance at any time with legitimate cause. Article 4. Government The founding party created for ROCK an oligarchic governing body. This body is titled the Royal Nine and they are selected for a life term unless they are removed in some manner. The nine members of the Royal Nine have near limitless authority so long as no Charter Sanctions are violated. In the event that a member of this party is abusing his/her position or making decrees without approval of a majority of the others, the Royal Nine may vote a simple majority (51%) to cast out the offensive member, or the general populace may vote a super majority (66%) to remove the offensive member from office with legitimate cause. Aside from this, any member may step down from any position at any time. Other than the Royal Nine, different agencies and ministries may be commissioned by the Royal Nine to handle specific jobs. Article 5. War In the event that ROCK enters an armed conflict, order shall be maintained. In an Alliance conflict, no clearance is needed for a member to enter the war or provide to the war effort, in fact it is expected of them to do so. In personal conflicts, aid is completely acceptable but physical involvement will need to be cleared by the Royal Nine or another office assigned that authority. In the matter of a potential nuclear strike, any member with such capability will need the approval of the Royal Nine or other office assigned that authority regardless of the circumstances. The only exception is in retaliation to an enemy nuclear strike. Article 6. Amendments In order to remain stable throughout its existence in the Cyberverse, this Charter is subject to change. But such change must be agreed on almost unanimously. Both the regular members and Royal Nine must agree. For the regular populous, a mega majority (75%) is needed and in the Royal Nine, only a super majority is required. These amendments cannot infringe upon any of the sanctions contained in this document nor the rights of the members. ROCK Forums category:alliances category:yellow team alliances category:Republic of Canceled Kombat